


What lovers do

by estelisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: FaOI 2018, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: 其實兩個人在一起，應該是你中有我，我中有你。今天可以是我扮演你的源博雅，明天可以是你裝成我的小鬥牛。只要能夠讓你開心，用走的用跑的用滑的我都會來到你身邊。





	What lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝我的朋友Jody和Yoyo，願意一直餵食我這個突發閉關SNS的怪人。看了昨天（今天？）的Gif，我又可以續命到明年今日啦！

休息兩星期後再開始的冰演巡迴，Javier可以明顯感受到氣氛顯得更加活躍和吵鬧。已經去了歐洲充電一趟的好友、越過大西洋與家人共聚的前輩、新加入巡演的熟稔面孔。一切都變回首次演出時使人感到興奮，期待這些改變帶來的化學反應。

「嘿，你們知道外面的許願竹可以讓我們掛字條嗎？」

對日本文化有深厚興趣的拉脫維亞男孩走進男選手的休息室，他指了指門外大家看不見的植物，並把自己的袋子從椅子拿到桌上找東西。

「那應該是工作人員放的吧？」Elladj吃了一口小魚乾，接著說：「我今天早上見到他們放到走廊那邊。」

「啊啊我知道了—」眼睛不離手機的Scott舉起了一隻食指，請大家注意他的發言：「7月7號是日本的情人節，大家都會將願望寫在書籤上，再把它掛在竹上祈求願望成真。」

Deniss從筆袋裡拿出他的專用馬克筆，說：「雖然是情人節，但是寫任何願望也可以。」然後將手上不同顏色的書籤交給身邊的選手，甜甜一笑開始低頭思考如何將自己的願望畫出來。

那張淺黃色的紙，只是在頂部被綁上了一條粉紅色絲帶的紙，也被傳到一直在FIFA app界面亂按一通的Javier面前。

「Javi的話都是寫那些啦：永遠跟我的Cariño在一起～可以養一隊足球隊～大家都喜歡溜冰～Ouch!」

裝作好友講英文時軟軟腔調的Scott，無預警受到對方的紙團偷襲，聽到Javier不甘示弱地回嘴：「你最好不要只會寫跟Tessa永遠一起溜冰。」

Scott翻了翻白眼，立即從Deniss那拿了一枝黑色馬克筆，然後開始寫寫畫畫。

Javier發誓他一定瞄到了紙上有一個大寫的T字，不過他和好友都是半斤八兩，也不好吐槽對方的Skating partner零順位主義。

 

如是者，這張書籤被放在Javier的文件夾，塞到主辦方送的環保袋裡，待在綵排場地一整個下午，再帶回酒店房間，直到西班牙人漫不經心地用拇指和食指將它拿起，書籤才終於重見天日。

Javier默默地端視這張無辜的紙長達五分鐘，他就像最近很流行的PS4遊戲主角，意圖從簡單的物質分析出一百萬種可能，嘗試得出對劇情發展最有利的選擇。

△用西班牙寫「我想永遠和Yuzu在一起」  
□祝大家身體健康不要摔倒  
X直接抄Prometo的歌詞  
O他們的家人關係也愈來愈好

腦袋裡不斷竄出對自己、對彼此、對他們的親友所抱持的期望，卻沒有一句話可以好好表達他的期望。

早已經不是第一次向神靈祈願，但是一想到這段話可能被羽生經過時看到，即使Javier有24年豐富的西班牙語經驗，也掏不出貼切的話語，去坦白對於自己和羽生這段關係的感覺和期望。

 

六年的時間不長不短，足夠讓Javier Fernandez從來自「溜冰荒漠」的野孩子，蛻變成守護歐洲的最後一個騎士，同時保持我行我素的淡然；足夠讓羽生結弦從溜冰大國的可造之材，登上溜冰界的王者之位，今天依然追求完美。

更加足夠讓他們倆由在冰場上的點頭之交，成為了在人生路上並肩而行的伴侶。

單單是這一改變，已經完全超出了Javier的盼望。Javier固然認同自己作為運動員的素養一直改進，他可以是其他俱樂部伙伴的傾訴對象，也可以是親切地與冰迷閒話家常的選手。

然而要成為男孩訓練的精神支柱，他肯定在自己之前還有更多值得提及的名字：讓他小時候留了蘑菇頭的Plushenko、教會了他溜冰之美的Stephane和Johnny、一直將他們倆看成孩子照顧的Brian和Tracy……

那段在無情的冰面上摔了又拉著對方站起來的時光，那些看似無意卻帶著關切的觸碰，那股因為與對方有關就被牽動的情緒，Javier認為是每個選手都經歷過的。

只是這次故事的主角名字，正好是沒有人預料會相遇的Javier Fernandez和羽生結弦。

他到底還應該向神靈祈求什麼、或者感謝神靈賜遇了什麼呢？

 

繞著雙臂嘆一口氣，Javier感概自己的思考方式漸漸偏離西班牙人的直接，傾向了一種不明所以的婉轉。

而將他的腦袋推向天秤另一方的始作俑者，正在透過他的手機訊息叫囂著，iPhone在書桌上震動的的聲音，也讓Javier打了一個激靈。

【[14:06] Yuzu: 現在有時間嗎？】

換著平時Javier一定已經回電羽生，現在的他卻遲遲敲不出一個英文字母。好像只要按下了一個字，自己就會忍不住將滿心的複雜思緒都會說出來。就算他的男孩能夠以最成熟的心面對全世界的惡意，他很清楚男孩在面對自己的情感開關時依然手足無措。

Javier摸了摸自己的額頭，腦袋又冒出了四個選擇，這次旁邊還加上了倒數30秒的顯示器，讓他突然覺得手機短訊真的是磨人的東西。

【[14:07] Javier: 我準備出去了，你要一起嗎？】

發出短訊後，Javier馬上從行李箱翻出一件深藍色的Hollister T-shirt和深藍色的卡其褲，試探性地把兩件衣服拿到自己前面。鏡中的Javier Fernandez少了一點運動員的熱血，多了一份青年人的悠閒。

 

這要多虧他親愛的贊助商，當一箱箱衣服寄來馬德里的家裡時，姊姊就像看到十公斤裝的火腿一樣煩厭。攤開一件淺綠色的汗衣，品牌的三角形標誌就在右邊胸口；再拿起純黑色的運動長褲，又見到白色的標誌在左邊口袋出現。

隔天Laura就抓了他去附近商場血拼，成功讓他衣櫃裡面贊助商衣服佔的比例，由四分之三壓至三分一。在Javier出發前，Laura更與母親一起檢查他帶去日本的衣服，積極的程度簡直令他懷疑姊姊是否想討回這七年來未能行使的特權。

「你不知道3年就是一個世代隔閡了嗎？你如果連衣著也變成大叔的話，早晚跟Yuzuru站在一起會被以為是父子戀的！」

果然是親生的姊姊呢，也不想想他的男友也是一件UA穿到老的小老頭！

 

Javier在心中哀號，換上新衣的他雙手垂在兩旁，凝視鏡子中的自己三秒鐘後，又抓起了衣領嗅了嗅，總是要這樣做才覺得安心。

羽生不喜歡自己噴古龍水，覺得只有冰協那群已經老掉牙仍然在裝酷的伯伯才會這樣做。於是在羽生第一次到他的公寓前，Javier就把床頭櫃的大瓶小瓶都寄回西班牙，他還貼心地寫上「爸爸送給您～」的字卡。之後的一個月，他幾乎因為斷了生活費而得每天吃水煮意粉。

現在的他已經不是犯下這種低級錯誤的小子了，Javier想。他把衣擺往下拉了拉，低頭再三確認衣服上沒有奇怪的污跡，抓了抓不久前剪短的頭髮讓它們安份守己。這套「與Yuzu約會專用造型一號」(簡稱DWY001)總算大功告成，而作為這場華麗變裝秀的Ending pose，當然是他一把將手機塞到褲袋裡—

等等，先讓他查看一下最新一條訊息。

【[14:08] Yuzu: 好，1420在大堂的電梯口等】

Javier將他的視線移到電話右上角的日本時間：14:18

 

如果這時候你都在酒店15樓的走廊，你會見到正職是花式溜冰選手的Javier Fernandez，正在以足球隊前鋒的速度奔跑。

雖然他的腳下沒有足球，手上卻拿著一把黑色長傘，在無人攔截的情況下，單人匹馬殺到決勝負的升降機前。

Javier狠狠地按了往下的圓形鍵，腦裡已經開始撰寫待會的開場白，要如何才不會惹到時間觀愈來愈像他們教練的羽生，畢竟在這方面他還是富有經驗的……

除非他要見面的人，已經出現在他要乘坐的升降機裡。

羽生穿了一件圓領白色T-shirt，灰色的針織薄外套沒有遮住躲在T-shirt口袋的貓咪圖案，配上黑色的休閒褲和滑板鞋，完全就是穿梭在大學校園的小學弟。

「我……我以為你已經在大堂等了。」

羽生努了努嘴，小聲地解釋：「我到了大堂，看到下雨了，你應該只穿了防風外套。」

話畢，羽生看了跟自己一樣拿著長傘的Javier一眼，轉過頭，努力裝作自然地呼出一口氣，然後從外套的口袋摸出他的專用口罩。羽生臉上微微皺起的眉頭，令Javier感受到他有種莫名的失落。

因為—因為其實他的心裡都有同樣奇怪的感覺。

 

升降機開門的一剎那，Javier決定暫時對他內心的烏雲視而不見，走在羽生前頭幫他開路，兩人早已養成這種無言的默契。

上冰時羽生總是第一個滑出去，挺直身子後回望確定自己就在他身後。現在Javier走在路上一邊留意週遭的情況，一邊不時回頭確定自己和羽生距離不遠。要是他又因為思考得太入神停在半路，Javier也來得及撿他回來。

陰晴不定的天氣令人出門的意欲大減，狗仔隊都在他們到埗和離開時才會就位，商業區的街上剩下匆匆而過的路人，誰也不會去留意這兩個步伐緩慢的人是誰，只想趕回屬於自己的屋簷下等候停雨。

Javier轉頭看向也是撐著大雨傘的羽生，他們倆已經走過了兩家便利店，羽生顯然沒有採購零食的打算，Javier也是昨天就買好了看球賽的下酒菜，看樣子還得繼續漫無目的地散步。雖然Javier肯定自己總有辦法回到酒店，但是他很討厭自己和羽生現在若即若近的距離。

在毛毛雨的大街上講話，總覺得說什麼也不會被好好理解。

「真的是受不了…..」

羽生皺眉頭，他停步轉過身，隨即見到Javier收起自己的傘子，彎腰躲進他的雨傘下。

「我的雨傘壞了，額，你也可以說我把它弄壞了，不然我沒辦法跟你一起走。」

西班牙人揚起了自信的笑容，原本幾乎裝得下四個人的雨傘，現在剛好容得下他們並肩而行。沒有人需要退讓半個肩膀，沒有人需要擔心看不清前面的路。

羽生的腦袋閃過了某個久遠的場景，他忍不住掩住嘴巴偷笑，輕聲說了句「跟以前一樣。」後鬆開了手。羽生嘴角泛著微笑繼續前行，引起了Javier的好奇。

「幹嘛，我想了很久才決定這樣說的。」

「你想了很久？」羽生一臉難以置信，他接著說：「這個藉口你老早以前就用過啊。」

「以前？」Javier努力回憶他和羽生的約會場面，十之八九都是多倫多的下雨天或下雪天，後來他們都習慣只帶著毛線帽出門。

但那都是後來的事了，在那之前他們都是非常討厭加拿大雨雪的外國人。

「你是說我們第一次約會吧？」

「欸？」羽生反駁：「只是一起走路去坐車而已，這不算約會吧？」

Javier聳肩，一臉無辜地回答：「誰叫你出去玩你都不答應，可以跟你一起去坐車獨處，對我來說已經算約會了。」

而且那天Javier事先確定了最近的巴士臨時停用，令他們可以多待在一起半小時。後來TCC的伙伴知道Javier的心思，都帶著又不爽又佩服的態度對待他。

「不過我很感恩，就是因為那時我什麼都不怕地走到你身邊，我才比其他人更早知道你的好。」

 

換著是27歲的Javier Fernandez，對於這個口口聲聲為了自己的4S而來的17歲少年，儘管他依然會露出友善的笑容、拍拍少年的肩膀，但是僅此而已。

27歲的Javier Fernandez會抱著勞累的靈魂，決斷地回到本國開展人生新一頁，錯過了那個決意闖進自己人生、令他發現另一個自己的日本少年。

他不用費神少年會否在大賽前夕失眠，他不會在6練時因為目睹少年的摔倒而擔心得全身僵住，他不需在少年向後伸手時自覺地牽上去。

 

但是20歲的Javier Fernandez沒有允許這件事發生。

20歲的Javier Fernandez注意到這個以些微之差擊敗了自己的日本男孩，他一直想像下次與他再較量時的光景。雖然男孩為了與自己訓練而來到TCC令他感到驚訝，但是他也以同樣令對方驚訝的熱情回禮。

他習慣在男孩摔倒時第一時間伸手拉起對方，他規定自己在睡前寫一個簡單的英文笑話，他在離開儲物室前都會想好一個繞路回家的藉口。

他和男孩度過的寒暑，灌概了他對男孩的感情，終於在最燦爛的舞台上開花結果。

 

「那時候我們也是自己帶著一把雨傘，從餐廳開始走了一會，你突然說你的雨傘壞了，然後就把它塞回自己的背包，硬要我跟你撐一把傘。」

羽生鼓了鼓嘴巴，他不知道應該氣當時無力招架的自己，還是一臉可憐地向他求助的Javier。

他仍然記得當時自己渴望融入Javier的圈子，因為他不滿足於與這個人的萍水相逢，但是他又未完全理解Javier和其他TCC成員的相處方式，完全不解為什麼兩星期沒見就要摟摟抱抱，亦不認為自己會成為這其中的一人。羽生踏不出自信的第一步，一直困在忽冷忽熱的死胡同裡。

「而且那天最近的公車站還停止使用，我們走了好久才到，我快冷死了。」

Javier失笑，他的左手繞過羽生的背後，揉了揉男孩的左邊臉頰說：「但是我覺得那段路走得很值呢。我第一次聽到你跟我提起關於自己的事，溜冰以外的。」

四歲時與父母坐在電視前看著長野冬奧；開始受矚目後被同學取笑時也咬著牙不流淚；讓家鄉翻天覆地的那場意外也改變了自己如何看待這個世界……

羽生已經對當時說過的話毫無印象，不過可以肯定當時他的英文仍然亂七八糟。當晚的晚飯菜單他查了快10分鐘字典，才可以確定地指向某一行文字。

「我不知道講什麼才會引起你的興趣，很多東西都詞不達意，你那時一定覺得自己白費時間。」

「嗯、」Javier想了想，問道：「你覺得你有浪費了時間嗎？」

羽生定睛看著前方，毛毛雨從他們身邊掠過，模糊了高樓大廈的輪廓，太陽還在從遠方趕來，驅散陰霾。  
整個世界，好像就剩下他們倆走在路上。

「嗯……我那時覺得，如果還有機會可以再這樣一起走路聊天，那就好了。」

 

不只是我一股勁地訴說自己的理想，還有你所描繪的未來。  
就算是其他人聽來再不切實際的計畫，我都會理解並用我的方式去支持。  
即使是旁人都不理解的憂慮，我也會明白和為你分擔。

一開始陷入愛情時，我們都想盡辦法將共處的一分一秒無限延長，但求永遠駐留在這一刻。  
現在的我，只想和你走得更遠，欣賞因為你我才知曉的風景，成長為另一個更好的自己。

 

羽生將他的手覆上Javier的，兩人都勾起了淺淺的笑容，一起撐傘繼續向前走。

「那你現在可以坦白說，為什麼今天要叫我出來嗎？」

「啊、」羽生又停下他的步伐，微微張大嘴巴：「忘記了……我本來要去買小魚乾的，晚上要跟Nobu桑一起看大谷君的比賽。」

Javier的心跳也因為羽生的話來了急剎車，他欲哭無淚地說：「我們都已經走過兩家便利店了啊！！還有你寧願看棒球也不跟我看世界盃？」

羽生一本正經地回答：「是Javi在前頭擋著我的錯。還有世界盃我們是支持不同隊伍的，接下來巡演還是不要一起睡覺好了。」

他們的便利店巡迴之旅，最後是在酒店旁邊的Lawson結束，Javier除了要結帳，還要負責將大包小包的零食拿回羽生的房間。

在羽生將魷魚乾和橙汁汽水放進冰箱時，Javier瞄到了筆電旁邊的米黃色許願書籤，雖然Javier很想翻開書籤的另一面，但是無聊的自信又叫他無視，不用看也知道答案。

Javier笑了笑，他已經決定要寫下的內容，保證會令神明感到高興。

 

「什麼啊Javi，Gracias根本不是願望啊，你這傢伙最好是無欲無求啦。」

Javier從贏到3-0的FIFA app介面抬起頭，看到Scott一臉吃虧的表情，就知道他因為太認真又輸了。

「我的願望就是跟神明說謝謝啊，祂連我沒有想過的都給了，我還能怎樣？」

Scott用兇狠的眼神審視了Javier三秒，突然眼睛又回復朝氣，向Javier身後大叫：「Yuzuru！你要張也寫許願書籤？」

「但是…..我已經寫了，日本選手那邊也有一棵許願竹。」

「那你在這裡再寫一張？你看我們這裡很冷清啊。」

「不行的喔，再寫所有的願望都會作廢。」

「真的嗎？？我寫了三張欸！」

Javier可以想像到羽生無辜的表情，扁扁的嘴巴和微皺的眉頭。不知道他的惡作劇小王子，是不是已經發現自己請Nobu幫他掛上的書簽？

 

 

其實兩個人在一起，應該是你中有我，我中有你。今天可以是我扮演你的源博雅，明天可以是你裝成我的小鬥牛。  
只要能夠讓你開心，用走的用跑的用滑的我都會來到你身邊。  
不過為了可以跟你有更長時間在一起，我可不能用摔的呢。

Javier看著在前方不遠處向後伸出手的羽生，他稍稍加快了速度，準備牽上這個人走完剩下的路。

**Author's Note:**

> 在踏入半五十人生之前踏進了FS這個新世界，喜歡上Javi和Yuzu，不敢矯情地說是人生中最美好的事，但絕對是值得畫下的一筆。
> 
> 這篇文的靈感是當我讀到神戶場第二天的repo時，正好聽到Maroon 5的What lovers do，所以嘗試回答每一個西皮飯的終極命題：我喜歡的兩個人，到底和其他情侶有何與眾不同？
> 
> 你的答案可能是與Javi一樣，其他他們的相處模式早有軌跡，只是觸發你心動的正好是這兩人。
> 
> 你的想法可能與Yuzu比較接近，一開始的感覺是模糊的，但是你有想支持他們走更遠的期盼，於是乎來到今天這一日。
> 
> 無論是什麼原因，謝謝你喜歡Yuzuvier。文字只是用來滿足人類將一切分類的習慣，但感情是可以超越語言的，希望將來我和看這篇文的你，有機會在某一個冰場，一起為同一件事歡呼; )


End file.
